Where Anything Can Happen
by x silhouette dreams x
Summary: Chelsea tries to win the heart of the unruly cowboy. Mark watches Natalie from the shadows. Nami attempts to get the blonde haired farmer to notice her. Angela attempts to break her best friend's relationship. How does it go down at Camp Wapanek?
1. The Beginning

One

**Chelsea's POV**

I packed my bags, stuffing the last bit of my clothes in the already overstuffed suitcase. Staring at the enormous mount, I sat upon the scarlet red luggage, and tried to zip it up. It still came to no success. So, without a second to think, I walked over to my phone, and called up Julia.

"You need help closing your suitcase?" she laughed. "Well that's a catch. You want me to drag Natalie over, too?"

I just laughed and said, "That would be great."

"We'll be over in a few."

Julia's line was cut, and I hung up the phone. I just looked back over at the tall, bloated suitcase, soon to get a rampage of knocks at my door. I walked over and pulled it open, to see Julia and Natalie there, smiling widely. It only took me until now to realize the sky had grown dark and it must've been past six by a landslide.

"Hello darling," Julia chuckled, "now, let's see this impossibly large suitcase of yours."

I let them in, and when they saw the size, they stopped in their tracks. I just giggled lightly, when Natalie looked back at me and said, "Are you going to _live_ there or something?"

"And have you ever heard of maybe a third suitcase? It _is_ eight weeks, no one there will judge you," Julia added.

"No," I said strongly, "I promised myself only two suitcases, no ifs, ands, or buts. So sit on that thing so I could zip it closed!"

And with that, they exchanged a quick glance, shrugged their shoulders, and climbed on top of the suitcase. The size decreasing slightly by their doubled weight, I grabbed one of the zippers and pulled it through. It made it only half way, when it came across a bulge that kept it from continuing.

"You _must_ have like…a dead body packed in there if it won't keep going," Natalie said just a tad sharply.

"Make some room," I said with small smirk, "I'm sitting on it too."

So they let the middle open for me to squeeze through, and I zipped it closed. I sighed of relief.

"Thank Goddess," I said with a breath. "I was getting nervous it wouldn't work."

"Yeah," Natalie said, as her and Julia hopped off. "Glad we could be of assistance."

"Alright," I waved my hand away. "You go do…whatever you want to do. I still got to roll up a sleeping bag."

And with that, they rolled their eyes and laughed, and left my home.

* * *

**Angela's POV**

"When's my birthday?" I asked in a slurred tone.

"Summer…twenty forth?" Luke asked, his voice also meshing.

"No!" I said, with a belch afterwards.

We both laughed into hysterics.

I turned to the door to see Kathy and Selena see me with Luke and I at the bar, basically drunk. I waved frantically, and burped again, Luke and I still laughing. I was a bit tipsy, but I wouldn't say utterly wasted.

"Angela, what the hell is up with you?" Kathy almost screamed, getting me to my feet.

"Having fun," I said, my eyes fluttering closed. But they quickly flopped open again. "You s-should try it sometime."

"Have you even _began_ packing for camp tomorrow?" Selena wondered.

"Why are we going to c-camp…anyways?" I said slowly. "Aren't we a little old?"

"It's barely camp," Selena told me, "they just call it camp. It's really like…like a Club Med. One of those new adult hangout-places. We should be lucky that Hamilton got it for all of us, his treat."

"Whatever," Luke butted in, "Hamilton Shmamilton."

"How could you be so rude?" Kathy retorted.

"I'm not."

I just laughed and Kathy declared, "We're taking you home. Did you finish packing or not?"

"Of course."

"So then c'mon," Selena took one arm, while Kathy took the other, "see you around, Fluke."

"Whatever, Peelena."

She cringed as he said that name, and I was carried back to my home in Caramel River District.

"I swear I'm going to kill him," Selena mumbled. "One day."

* * *

**Mark's POV**

I didn't think that I was actually going to be doing this, but, here I was. I had Denny and Elliot helping me gather all of my stuff. I was going to this camp. And I was absolutely excited.

"Y'know," Denny raised his brows, "the brochure says _anything_ happens here."

I just laughed and asked dumbfounded, "What do you mean?"

"He means," Elliot spoke up, not used to it though, "you can get that special someone you've been eyeing."

"I told you, there is no one I like." I tried to make it clear. And convincing.

Because I really did like someone. But I wasn't going to say who it was, not with them both here. Especially with Elliot here. If Elliot found out I liked Natalie, he might have freaked out. And Elliot freaking out is daily, yes, but it's usually about the same stuff, like Natalie yelling at him and whatnot. But I didn't need Elliot freaking out about _me_ liking his sister. That was the last thing he needed right now.

"Sure you do," Denny pushed me. "I'm taking this to advantage to get to Lanna."

"And me to Julia."

Elliot and Julia was always such an odd couple to me. But we all knew that they both had a thing for each other, the only people that didn't know about it were them two. I found it odd though, considering she flirted with him so constantly and obviously that Denny and I actually began to _gag_ from the sidelines.

"It's true though," I spat, closing up my last suitcase. And I sighed of relief. "Finally done."

"You know who you should like?" Denny smirked.

"Oh no," I said, stiffening, "not this."

"You should like…Chelsea!"

"_Chelsea?_" I said, my eyes growing as wide as saucers.

Chelsea was a great friend, don't get me wrong, but there was no way in plain sight that I liked her. She was sweet, and funny, and caring to basically everyone on the island-even that ruthless, jerk cowboy-but there was no way in Goddess' name that I could like her.

"Yeah!" Elliot seemed to go along with it. "C'mon, you two are so alike."

"No," I almost sounded disgusted. Not that I wanted to, but I already had a lass on my mind. "That's just…wrong. We're like siblings, I could never _like_ her."

And with that, Denny just sighed and said, "Fine, dude. You're impossible though. Maybe you're just one of those people who isn't meant to end up with anyone, I don't know."

I looked out the window, to see Julia and Natalie coming down, laughing and giggling about something, and I just watched the strawberry-haired beauty. She might have not thought highly of herself, but to me, she was perfect in every way. And I just stared, not even thinking of Elliot and Denny behind me.

"You okay man?" Denny wondered.

And I didn't even say anything. I was caught up in a daze by Natalie. I looked at the brochure that was next to me, and it read _Camp Wapaneck - where anything can happen._

And I mumbled, so silently, so hushed, "Where anything can happen."

* * *

**Chelsea's POV**

I was to meet up with Sabrina at the Café. I never really talked to Sabrina much, but I wanted to know about this eight week "camp" thing they were sending us to. She knows everything about it, because Regis, wanting the mines all to himself, sent all of us younger adults to this eight week thing, and honestly, I didn't mind. Taro was going to watch my farm.

So when I arrived at the Café, Sabrina was already there, along with Will, her cousin. I loved Will, he always seemed to be leading me on and sometimes I liked it, and sometimes I didn't. He was such a sweet boy, but he didn't appeal to me as so. But when I walked in, he blushed immediately, his pale skin now scarlet. I tried to ignore, and sat down at the opposite end of the table."Okay, so what's up with this thing?" I wondered. "Like, are there any other towns coming?"

"Surely," Sabrina responded, "we have every younger adult on this island attending, they all gave my father the okay. There are also people from Waffle Island, and Forget-Me-Not Valley."

"That's it?"

She nodded.

"Although, Chelsea," Will said, "we will be split up into, sort to say, 'units'. The girls will have a few of their own units, while the men will also acquire their own."

"Can I see a map of the camp?" I wondered.

Sabrina pulled it out of her bag and showed it to me. There were six units, three for girls, three for guys.

"Regis from Sunshine Islands, Mayor Hamilton from Waffle Island, and Ramona from Forget-Me-Not Valley, all chipped in to reserve the camp for just us four towns for the eight weeks. It was a high cost, but considering Regis and Ramona are both high and wealth, and Hamilton being the mayor of his town, the even cost for the three of them wasn't entirely bad. The high cost was actually buying the tickets for all of us."

I looked at the map. The three units for the girls were Pine, Maple, and Birch, while the three other units for the guys were Oak, Cedar, and Willow. All named after trees. Hm.

"This is the mess hall, all the way down here, where we eat," Sabrina pointed further away from the units. She pointed even farther down. "And here's Clarkson Lake."

"This place looks amazing," I said in a whisper.

"It is absolute fun," Will smiled, taking my hand lightly. I wanted to pull back so incredibly bad. "My Uncle Regis claims it is where all things happen."

I just nodded, gulping.

Where anything happens. Oh boy.

* * *

**A/N: yup! i'm attempting to conquer two different harvest moon stories! i'm so excited (:**

**so as you can tell, this story consists of:**

**-Harvest Moon Sunshine Islands**

**-Harvest Moon A Wonderful Life / Another Wonderful Life**

**-Harvest Moon Tree of Tranquility**

**i'm sorry, i would do Animal Parade, but I never bought the game, so, i'm not going to confuse myself by adding in the new Wizard character or whatever. and i was also going to add in Magical Melody, considering my best friend had that game and i played it sometimes, but it was getting to too many characters, considering that game has SOO many bachelors/bachelorettes. it would've been such a hassle. **

**the only reason why i regret it is because i had that degrassi idea in my head to do on jamie (: **

**if you watch the newest degrassi episodes (the boiling point ones) then you might understand what i say when i mean i wanted to make him kind of like adam in the show...comprende?:D**

**but for all of you who are reading this and are also fisherman-nerd-cowboy fans, there will be plenty of that, as well! updates for everything!**

**i apologize for this extremely long authors note. goodbye for now!:D**


	2. On Board

Two

**Mark's POV**

We all boarded a boat, one that specifically read _Camp Wapaneck Express_ on the side in blue and white paint. I dragged my luggage with me, and saw Natalie with hers. I threw her a quick smile, but she almost retorted it. She must've have not felt the same. Oh, the agony.

So we all got on, noticing Chelsea walk nonchalantly next to Vaughn. When her gaze quickly swept over mine, I raised a brow, hoping that my attention to her would cause her to look at me. It worked, and she just mirrored my look, as if she were just as confused as I was. I just laughed to myself, and shook it off.

When we gave our luggage to the attendants on the boat, I went up to one of them and asked, "Where does this boat go next?"

"To Forget-Me-Not Valley, sir," he responded. "Do you need to know where the dining hall is? Or the observing room? Or the lounge, sir?"

"No thank you," I quickly told the short man.

And the attendant just nodded, and carried on to retrieving other passenger's bags. And with that, I walked on, excited that we were going to Forget-Me-Not Valley first. Because no one knew that before I came to Sunshine Islands, I originally resided there.

I lived at the Inn, my closest guy friend being Rock. Rock was a blonde, casual surfer guy, or at least his personality was the stereotype of it. We were best friends until ten, when he pushed me in the ocean, knowing I couldn't swim.

That was when I basically became a ladie's man, and became really close with Nami. She was the complete opposite of me, but, also residing at the Inn, it was convenient to talk to her about basically everything. And I also loved talking to the down-to-earth Celia, who had a passion for farming, as did I. But I didn't know how to start my own farm. When I was young, there was another farmer, but he was of very old age. And, as cruel as I make this sound, when he passed, I wanted to be the one to take over his farm. And although the elderly man was extremely kind, I almost awaited his death, just so that I could call that large plot of land mine. But the day he died, his grandson took it over, and is happy.

That's when Celia showed me an amazing offer to go to Sunshine Islands. And immediately, without second thought, I went. My only regrets were leaving Nami at the Inn by herself, but she told me to go for it. She may look hard and cold on the inside, but you have to warm her up to get the real Nami within.

But as I sat on the boat, I almost regretted seeing the red-headed tomboy. What made me not want to see her? Leaving Forget-Me-Not Valley was so vague now, I didn't remember anything. Hopefully, when I saw her, it'll all brush aside, and I'll be the happiest man alive to see one of my closest friends.

It wasn't another few hours until we reached Forget-Me-Not Valley, so I looked over at Denny, whom I saw running my way.

"Mark," he said, almost out of breath. "The guys are going to go hit it up at the casino. I didn't think they'd have one in this tiny boat!"

He was so enthusiastic.

"So, you in?"

I had to get my mind off of everything. So I just smiled , gripped at my hat and said, "Yeah, I'm in."

* * *

**Chelsea's POV**

"Aren't you going to play poker with the guys?" I wondered, looking up at the silver-haired beauty.

"No," he muttered, taking another sip of his wine.

"Why not? C'mon, even Elliot and Pierre are going to play. You may as well give it a shot."

"I don't play."

"I find that hard to believe," I said with a smile, "considering you look like the kind of guy to have the perfect poker face."

He just glared down at me, his wine twined between his few fingers. I just raised my brows at him, giving him a flirty smile, even though I knew it wouldn't work on him. A lot of things I tried didn't work on him.

"No."

My face fell, almost sickening, and I just sing-songed, "I'll go if you go…"

That was when his amethyst orbs met with my sapphire ones, as he pulled his hat farther down, covering them. A knife struck me hard whenever he did that, because I loved looking into his eyes. They were the most beautiful shade, even if he didn't think so.

"Fine."

That was when something inside me began to spark up, like a certain high. I squeaked, popping off my seat. He was already standing, so I just squealed, "C'mon, it's this way, cowboy!"

We ran down the corridors, until we made it to a tiny casino room. It really wasn't much. There were slots lining the walls, and five card tables. Denny, Elliot, Pierre, Mark and Will were all sitting at the Texas Hold 'Em table. Luckily, it was the only poker I knew how to play.

"No," Denny spoke immediately. "It's guy poker."

I just furrowed my eyebrows and narrowed my eyes. I snarled as I said, "What? I can't play?"

"No," Denny said with a smirk.

I loved that boy. But guy poker was guy poker.

"Vaughn, go sit," I pushed him toward the table.

None of the guys seemed to argue with him coming. They all just stared up at him, awaiting his answer. He just stared at me as he said, "Fine."

I squeaked and ran off, as I quickly looked over my shoulder to see two cards dealt to him as he sat down.

I think I was getting through to him. About time.

* * *

The boat began to slow down, and I looked out the window. We were at Forget-Me-Not Valley.

I've been to Forget-Me-Not Valley once, and that was because I went to visit my Aunt Vesta and see my most favorite cousin ever, Celia. They had a cute farm, and it was such a cute town. It was small, and very little residents resided there, but it was great. I regret not visiting them more often.

I awaited at the entrance, and as I looked out the window I noticed Celia walking, talking to Marlin. I remember Marlin. He was an odd one, but he was nice.

Also coming on was Muffy. Her dad owned the Blue Bar, and she was kind of a brat. She was one of those people you just kind of had to deal with.

There was also Nami. I remember Mark bringing her up several times, but other than that, she seemed like the farthest person to ever get close with happy-go-lucky Mark. She looked quiet and isolated. She was an absolute tomboy with glowing red hair.

Gustafa was coming as well. He was an aspiring musician, kind of like a hippie, with a large hat, the circular glasses, and the intense goatee.

And then there was Rock. He was the blonde headed surfer guy that was a major flirt. He got on my nerves regularly when I was there.

When they all boarded, the first thing I did was attack Celia.

"Chelsea!" she cried, as Muffy watched us oddly.

"Celia!" I cried back, with a large laugh.

"How are you?" she wondered, as we actually looked at each other.

"I'm great," she smiled wide. "And you?"

"Amazing."

We both laughed, as Muffy seemed to roll her eyes in disgust and walk away.

"So you said you lived on Sunshine Islands, right?" Celia wondered.

"Yeah," I smiled, "why?"

"Do you know-"

"Celia, Nami!"

We both turned, to see Mark standing there.

"Mark!" Celia cried, running up to him.

_They knew each other?_

* * *

**Mark's POV**

After being attacked by Celia, I looked at Nami, who almost seemed to hide her head. Was she blushing?

I gave Nami a hug, and she hesitated before hugging back. I looked over at Celia, who stood next to Chelsea, and Chelsea's face was almost struck of confusion.

"Mark," I wondered, "how do you know Celia?"

"How do _I_ know Celia?" I asked. "How do _you_ know Celia?"

"She's my cousin!"

_She's her what?_

"You see," Celia began to explain, "Mark, when he was younger, used to live at the Inn. He lived with us in Forget-Me-Not Valley!"

_She's her WHAT?_

I was still caught up in the fact that crazy Chelsea was related to calm Celia. How could that happen?

A large horn went off. "Hello, this is your captain speaking, we will now be departing for Waffle Island, the trip should be no more than thirty minutes. Thank you." And his line ended.

I looked back at Chelsea, and pulled her to the side. I narrowed my eyes intensely on her and asked, "Since when were you related to Celia?"

"Ever since my mom and her mom were sisters," she stuck her tongue out at me. "And since when did you live in Forget-Me-Not Valley?"

"Ever since my parents grew up there," I said.

"This is odd," she I just nodded. We then looked back at Celia, and Nami was slowly stranding herself away from us. It must've been too much for her.

"I'll catch up with you, Celia," I said to her. She nodded. "Nami."

She turned, and began to blush again. Why was she constantly blushing?

"Hey Mark," she said, "guess we're going to the same camp for eight weeks."

"Yeah, it's crazy," I admitted. "I'm so excited."

She just smiled slightly and said, "Yeah. Me too."

* * *

**A/N: hey, so here is chapter two!**

**i was checking my email, and i saw some people added this story to their favorites. if you are reading this and you are one of those people, thanks a bunch!**

****

it would totally make my day if someone would review. first person to review gets a shout out and a hug?:D

so please&&thanks? iloveyou:)


End file.
